¿Que es lo más díficil del mundo?
by El Collar De Perlas
Summary: ONESHOOT   Han pasado los años, dos personas se rencuentran, una mortífaga y un auror, viejos amigos...ya no lo són por una razón: él mato el amor de su vida.


**Hola, chicas.**

**Bueno, es mi primer oneshoot, así que no seáis muy duras conmigo. Bueno, se que en ningún momento se pone "…. – dijo tal…." Pero en un momento de la historia, aparecen los nombres. Bueno, no está completamente basada en hechos reales, pero en parte si, los motivos, las conclusiones, pues sí, pero claro, no con los personajes. Bueno, y con un personaje, que no habla, pero se nombra en la historia, le he cambiado el nombre, pero, para mí es como se dice en la historia, y bueno, aquella persona la cual hace de aquel personaje, ya sabe quien es.**

**Bueno, ese oneshoot va dedicado especialmente a Fran, que, cómo yo, va a llevar anti-depresivos y chocolate al ver la peli (animo, preciosa) , y a todas las personas que pertenecen a la orden Siriusana y a todas aquellas que están sufriendo en silencio la muerte de Sirius y que cogen fuerzas cada mañana para levantarse sabiendo que Sirius va a morir, y a todas las españolas que lo sufrimos antes que todo el mundo, porque, si no me equivoco, España es el primer lugar dónde se estrena la película, para todas nosotras, que tendremos que ver como el amor de nuestra vida se muere durante cinco minutos. Para vosotras, que espero que ese oneshoot os haga olvidar, aunque sea un poquito, a Sirius, y a las cuales, un amigo mío estaría encantado de echaros una charla sobre un amor imposible, que a mi me la hace cada vez que se conecta al msn.**

**Para todas vosotras.**

* * *

¿Qué es lo más difícil que hará alguien en su vida?

Todo el mundo hace diferentes conjeturas de la cosa más difícil que tiene que hacer uno en su vida. Suponen que es una cosa, suponen que es otra, pero nadie supone la verdad.

¿Amar?

No.

¿Odiar?

Tampoco.

¿Entonces que es?

Nadie lo ha supuesto nunca, o quizá si, pero nunca lo han aceptado.

¿Por qué?

Porque les hace sentir débiles… o locos, depende de la percepción de cada persona.

¿Matar?

No.

¿Dejar vivir?

Tampoco.

¿Le ha pasado a alguien?

Todo el mundo dice que lo ha vivido alguna vez, que a él también le ha pasado, pero nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando. Todo el mundo dice que lo ha pasado, sin embargo, todos lo vencen, entonces, te das cuenta de que, verdaderamente, nunca les ha pasado.

¿Vencer a la muerte?

Nadie puede hacerlo.

Si a nadie le ha pasado, entonces¿existe?

Desde luego¿yo soy nadie?

¿Tú lo has pasado?

Sino no lo sabría.

¿Qué es?

¿Necesitas más pistas?

Si se tu nombre quizá sepa que es… ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿No lo adivinas?

Algo me dice que no me lo dirás.

Exactamente, Harry Potter.

¿Y cómo es que tú sabes el mío?

Simplemente porque lo se.

Si no me dices tu nombre, no lo voy a saber nunca.

No es culpa mía que no lo adivines.

¿Qué me dices¿Tu nombre o la cosa más difícil que uno puede hacer en su vida?

No te voy a decir mi nombre, tendrás que adivinarlo.

¿Entonces?

Levantarte cuando no tienes motivos.

¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

El amor de mi vida se ha muerto, mi único hombro al cual llorar está a miles de quilómetros y mi sueño se está destrozando por momentos. ¿Te parece poco?

No. ¿Quién es el amor de tu vida?

No te voy a responder esa pregunta… de momento.

Entonces… ¿Quién es tu único hombro al cual llorar?

Remus.

¿Remus Lupin?

Ese mismo.

¿Por qué él?

De momento… no te incumbe en absoluto.

¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Hacer pagar a la persona que me arrebató al amor de mi vida.

¿Y porque se está destrozando por momentos?

Porque todo el mundo lo protege.

¿Quién es?

Ya lo sabes.

No lo se.

Si que lo sabes, sólo que no lo aceptas.

¿En serio crees eso?

Hasta la muerte.

Pues yo no lo se.

Te he dicho que si que lo sabes.

¿Estamos de malas hoy?

No.

¿Entonces porque me tratas así?

Porque te odio.

¿Por qué?

Tú me arrebataste al amor de mi vida.

Yo no he matado a nadie.

Nadie ha hablado de matar.

¿Cómo se puede arrebatar a alguien sin matarlo?

Tú hiciste que fuera, hiciste que fuera a salvarte.

¿Quién fue a salvarme y murió?

¿No te acuerdas? Quinto curso, departamento de Misterios, la Orden del Fénix, Bel·latrix Lestrange, el Velo.

¿Sirius?

Si.

¿Tú amabas a Sirius?

Más que nada en ese mundo.

Entonces tendrías que odiar a Bel·latrix, no a mí.

Lestrange sólo hacía lo que le ordenaba Voldemort.

Pero lo mató ella, no yo.

Tú caíste en la trampa de Voldemort, incluso después de las clases de Snape y de mis insistencias.

¿Tú insististe en que no fuera?

Demasiado poco para que me hicieras caso.

¿Hermione Granger?

Hola de nuevo, Harry.


End file.
